The objective of this study is to assess the efficacy of combined insulin therapy and subcutaneous injections of somatostatin analogue or placebo in insulin dependent diabetics by monitoring hemoglobin Al levels, mean blood glucose values and nocturnal glucose production and utilization. The exogenous insulin requirements and the effects on lipid and lipoprotein metabolism will also be monitored.